Weapons, Armor, and Item Restrictions
Unlike in DA:O, character abilities in Warden's Vigil are not judged by level, statistics, or damage caused. Therefore, having items that adjust these elements are pointless. We focus more on character development than power development, but we also do not want to take away from what makes a fantasy world fantasy. Weapons, armor and other items *New characters may have only one item of exceptional make (tier 6-7; please read the following: Dragon Age Materials on the Dragon Age wiki) and it must make logical sense for them to have it. For example, a young city elf rogue would likely not have a silverite dagger due to the cost and rarity. *Canon characters may have more leniency in this rule, depending on who they are. *Dragon Age: Origins - Awakenings materials are available, but only through roleplay. These are materials listed as tier 8 or higher. Dragon Age II materials are unavailable at this time, as most are duplicates of Origins materials, and are cosmetic in nature. *Some materials have very specific restrictions: **Ironbark items are limited to Dalish characters. The material is rare, and the ability to craft items from it even rarer. In game, Varathorn indicates the ability to craft this material has just been rediscovered and is not easy. **Starmetal items are not allowed for new characters. The only known item currently crafted from this material is in the possession of Aedan Cousland. Any in-character use of this material would need to be pre-approved by the moderating team. **Dragonbone, drakeskin, and other items made from dragon materials are extremely rare and limited to highly skilled characters. Dragons have just recently made a reappearance in Thedas; in addition, they are deadly and hard to kill. Those who can craft such materials would also be hard to find. No starting characters should have any items made from these materials. Enchantments Enchantments are restricted in Warden's Vigil due to the value attached to owning such an enchantment and availability of enchantments from the Circle of Magi. As such, we have put these restrictions in place: #New characters can have one Novice Rune, either in armor or weapon, not both. Any more runes have to be purchased at a high cost. The purchase would need to be mod approved. #Canon characters may get more than one rune and at a higher level depending on the canon. This is dependent on the canon character (eg. Shianni won't be able to have 5 Master Runes because she would not be able to afford it). #Nobility may start out with two Novice or one journeyman rune. Rune purchases must be mod approved. They can only be purchased from Tranquil merchants at this time. For a complete list of approved runes and their effects, click here: Enchantment? Enchantment! These enchantments can only be acquired in Orzammar or a Circle Tower in Thedas and carry an extremely heavy gold price. If you are looking to get an item enchantment, please contact a mod for approval. Other Magical Items *The mage staff: The ability for a mages staff to shoot bolts of elemental energy can be explained as a minor rune enchantment that allows the mage to channel their will through the weapon. Non-mages cannot use these minor enchantments, as they have no magical ability. *Trinkets, charms, and rings: These magical items are a common occurrence in high magic fantasy games. As such, we do not want to dismiss them outright. Please note they will be treated with some scrutiny, will be rare, and characters will be able to start with them on a case to case basis. They may be found through roleplay, but please contact one of the moderating staff for permission. *Any other possible magical items: Contact a moderator before creating or including any other magical based items for approval. Category:Rules and Policies Category:Character Creation